Artificial paradise
by Zioon
Summary: Désolée, je ne vais pas faire un super résumé. Disons juste que cette fic tourne autour d'Edward, sa petite amie Winry, son meilleur ami Envy ainsi que sa mère Trisha.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

On a tous un pêché mignon, un passe temps, une petite dépendance, quelque chose qui est de l'ordre des habitudes, et qui aussi futile soit-il, nous est indispensable. Pour certains ça sera le petit verre de vin à table, la viennoise du quatre heure, le nutella sur le pain… Pour d'autres ça sera l'émission de radio favorite ou de télé avant de se coucher… D'autres préfèreront la musique branchée aux oreilles, une ballade le soir autour du paté de maison, un livre fantastique déjà lu et relu… Enfin, d'autres seront plus adeptes de la clope de 10h, du joint de 17h, du fix en soirée.

Le rêve est aussi une sorte de passe temps, alimenté par les choses qui nous entourent. L'imagination est propre à l'être humain, et pour cause : on a tous besoin de s'évader de temps en temps. Qu'on soit riche, pauvre, idiot, intelligent, beau, laid, catholique, bouddhiste, cheveux longs ou courts, on a tous besoin de notre dose de rêve ! Qui n'a jamais imaginé sa vie en mieux, ou en pire, différente en soit ? Qui ne s'est jamais vu aux côtés de son héros dans un film, à vivre des aventures de fous ? Qui ne s'est jamais vu casser la gueule à son ennemi ? Qui ne s'est jamais vu gratter un billet de loto et empocher le million ? Qui ne s'est jamais vu réussir sa vie comme il le souhaite, maître de son destin ? Je crois qu'on l'a tous fait une fois.

Certains rêvent parce qu'ils dorment, d'autres parce qu'ils s'ennuient, d'autres pour échapper à une réalité difficile, à un monde étouffant… Mais si on prend le cas d'une personne à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeaux, ou pas assez, on remarque une injustice. En quoi du nutella sur du pain irait satisfaire un adolescent à problèmes, dîtes-moi ? En quoi ça l'aidera à s'évader de son environnement ? Vous me direz que rêver est bien beau, mais qu'il faut savoir regarder la réalité en face, et je suis de votre avis. Mais en même temps, quand la réalité est moche, c'est tellement plus simple de la réinventer. C'est tellement plus simple de prendre la fuite, plutôt que de se prendre une baffe en pleine face. C'est tellement plus simple de nager dans un bonheur plein d'illusions, de vivre dans un monde tout rose ! Et c'est tellement plus agréable de croire que tout va s'arranger... L'espoir fait vivre !

Mais en attendant que tout s'arrange, que faire pour passer le temps ? Comment entre-t-on dans ce monde de rêve ? Et bien, certains auront droit à une imagination illimitée, boostée par des films, de la musique, des livres ou n'importe quoi... D'autres choisiront un moyen plus radical, plus efficace : la drogue.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Chacun leur tour éclairés par le projecteur aveuglant, les spectateurs scandaient tous en chœur, comme des supporters : « La pêche Hughes, la pêche Hughes ! oooOOOh Hughes !». Sous un roulement de tambour, le titre « Un mois de folie avec Maes Hughes » apparut en capitales. La foule applaudit bruyamment quand Hughes, un grand brun aux yeux verts pétillants, vint sur le plateau et répondit : « Gardez la pêche, gardez la pêche !», les poings levés en l'air, tandis que le numéro de l'émission s'affichait au bas de l'écran. Après avoir remercié la foule, Hughes, comme à chaque émission, tendit son doigt près de son oreillette et dit « On a un gagnant !». « On a un gagnant ! », répéta la foule d'une même voix. « Notre premier gagnant, une gagnante, vient de Lior, veuillez accueillir Mary Kellington ! ». Une femme brune aux cheveux attachés, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sortit des coulisses sous les : « La pêche Mary, la pêche Mary !» des spectateurs.

Cette émission, Trisha Elric la regardait tous les jours depuis 5 ans. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, c'était à peu près la seule chaîne qu'elle regardait, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Dans ce petit appartement comportant un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre, c'était aussi sa seule compagnie. Et tous les jours, avec le sourire, et un petit gâteau à la main, elle regardait Hughes et ses heureux gagnants, en quelque sorte ça lui donnait « la pêche ». A son âge, car elle devait avoir 67 ans, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Aller bronzer devant l'immeuble sur une chaise pliable en compagnie des autres vieilles, à parler de tout et surtout de rien, toute l'après midi? Non, ca ne l'intéressait pas, la compagnie de Hughes lui était beaucoup plus agréable. Car en effet, depuis la mort de son mari, et le départ de son fils, Trisha était très seule. Oh, elle aurait pu profiter de sa vieillesse pour voyager, entrer dans des clubs d'échec, dans la vie sociale… Le fait est que Trisha Elric n'était pas riche, loin de là, et donc la seule distraction dans ses moyens était cette vieille télé bon marché, et par-dessus tout son émission.

Mais ce jour là, elle ne pu regarder son émission en entier. Edward était revenu.

Du haut de ses 25 ans, Edward avait le physique de son père étant jeune. Des cheveux blonds, limite dorés, lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, mais il les attachait systématiquement en queue de cheval haute. Ses grands yeux étaient ambrés, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, cadeau de son père. Pour son visage, il avait plus la douceur de celui de Trisha. Il avait un corps plutôt musclé, ce qui ne se devinait pas à première vue, et n'était pas très grand (et ne supportait pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer). Car Edward, bien que calme et doux comme sa mère, pouvait aussi se montrer très susceptible et colérique.

Trisha était d'ailleurs en train d'en faire les frais. Depuis qu'il avait passé son diplôme d'étudiant, et s'était planté à un concours, Edward allait de petits boulots en petits boulots, sans vraiment trouver sa voie. Une fois encore, il était juste niveau revenu mensuel, et dans ces cas là, il avait trouvé une solution : voler le téléviseur de sa mère pour le revendre au brocanteur du coin.

- Je t'en prie Edward, pas encore la télé ! gémit Trisha tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à clé.

- Maman, arrête ! répliqua Edward de l'autre côté de la porte, Pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire à chaque fois ? Tu sais que tu vas le récupérer dans quelques heures, ton poste !

Comme Trisha ne répondait pas, il reprit, plus violemment :

- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu me fasses culpabiliser, m'man ?

Trisha resta muette encore une fois, et par le trou de la serrure, elle vit son fils retourner au poste de télé, commençant à l'emporter avec lui. Seulement cette fois-ci, un cadenas retenait le poste.

- Tu veux quoi ? Que je casse ta télé ? s'énerva Edward, Que je pète le radiateur, que j'explose la baraque, c'est ça ?

Il revint près de la porte tout en criant :

- Ton propre fils, la chair de ta chair, c'est ca que tu cherches ? Ton propre fils !

Un petit bruit attira son attention. Par l'espace en dessous de la porte, Trisha lui glissait la clé du cadenas.

- Tu veux me rendre barjo ou quoi ? murmura Edward, tout en se baissant pour la ramasser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... ,répondit sa mère, sa voix douce rendue faible par l'émotion. Le cadenas n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour les voleurs !

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? dit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

D'un geste brusque, il tourna la poignée de la porte close, et frappa fortement sur le bois. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa mère, il s'emporta de nouveau :

- Tu vois ! Faut toujours que tu m'énerves !

Trisha l'entendit jurer, et retourner près du poste. Elle perçut un bruit de cliquetis, suivit d'un roulement sourd, celui de la table à roulette sur laquelle était la télé. En repassant devant la porte, Edward s'arrêta, et soupira.

- … Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix contrôlée, mais où l'on percevait un peu de colère, M'man ? Sors, s'il te plaît…

Trisha ferma les yeux, un air triste sur le visage, mais ne sortit pas.

- Et merde ! jura Edward.

Il emporta le poste avec lui. Trisha entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle resta enfermée dans la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est pas pour de vrai… ,murmura-t-elle comme pour se rassurer. Et même si ça l'était, ça ne serait pas grave. T'inquiètes pas, Van. Tout va s'arranger. Tu verras. Tout finira bien.»


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Envy avait entendu des éclats de voix dans l'appartement, et ne fut pas étonné de voir un Edward plutôt énervé quand ce dernier claqua la porte derrière lui. Au moins il avait la télé. Tirant une bouffée sur son joint, il sourit :

- Putain mec, cette saloperie commence à fatiguer… ,dit-il en désignant le vieux poste.

- Tu fais le difficile ? répliqua le blond.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, du moment qu'on a notre pognon ,répondit Envy en haussant les épaules.

- Allez, aide-moi ! dit Edward en poussant le meuble vers l'ascenseur.

Envy et Edward étaient meilleurs amis depuis le collège, à la vie à la mort. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient fait leurs conneries, leurs plans foireux, et ensemble qu'ils s'étaient démerder pour en sortir. Malgré les apparences, il y avait une grande complicité entre eux.

Envy était grand, avait une silhouette élancée et un corps plutôt athlétique. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui de loin ressemblaient à des dreads (ou a des feuilles de palmier?), et qu'il attachait de temps en temps. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux améthystes, dans lesquels brillait un air malicieux. Comme Edward, il était issu d'une famille peu aisée, et avait appris à se débrouiller seul très jeune. Il n'était pas beaucoup allé en cours, passant son temps à fumer des joints, ou chercher des plans pour se faire un peu de fric. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais gars. Il avait toujours eu comme rêve de sortir de cette galère qui lui collait aux basques. Et il espérait, encore, trouver Le coup qu'il lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

Ainsi, le blond et le brun sortirent de l'immeuble, faisant rouler avec précaution leur gagne pain. Sur le trottoir de l'édifice, comme à leur habitude, étaient installées les petites vieilles du voisinage, en train de profiter des rayons de soleils, espérant rajeunir un peu. En passant devant elle, Edward leur adressa un petit signe de tête.

- Regarde-moi ça… ,murmura l'une d'entre elles.

Évidemment, en tant que concierges de la rue et de l'immeuble, elles savaient bien ce qu'il se passait chez Trisha Elric, et ce que cet ingrat de fils était en train de faire. Mais elles ne disaient rien, se contentant pour certaines de lui adresser un sourire poli derrière leurs lunettes de soleil. Edward leur lança un « bonjour » un peu gêné et accéléra le pas. Il n'aimait pas l'image qu'il donnait, malgré tout.

C'était un beau jour d'été, le soleil tapait fortement sur la tête des deux garçons. L'air environnant était lourd, surtout à cause de la pollution qui planait dans le centre ville de Central. Centre qu'Edward et Envy traversèrent sous le regard interloqué des passants, en tirant leur télé. Edward ne fut pas mécontent quand ils arrivèrent sur la côte de la ville, qui donnait sur une petite plage (bon, techniquement c'est pas possible qu'il y ait la mer à Central, mais bon on va imaginer que si ^^). Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage, ce qui le calma un peu. Il oublia vite son entrevue avec sa mère, lança un sourire complice à Envy, qui le lui rendit.

Au bout de 20 minutes, ils arrivèrent devant chez le brocanteur, appelé communément monsieur Dominique. C'était un vieil homme à l'air renfrogné qui vendait de tout et de rien, achetait les objets d'occasion pour les revendre, constamment assis sur une chaise à l'entrée de son petit magasin. Lorsqu'il vit les deux compères arriver avec le poste, il s'exclama :

- Putain, la table aussi ?

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je la trimballe sur mon dos ? répliqua Edward en s'impatientant.

- T'as un copain ,répondit le vieux, en désignant Envy.

- Je suis pas porteur moi, merde ! rigola le concerné, accoudé sur le poste.

- Un fils de voleur ! maugréa Dominique en regardant Edward, Comme si ta mère avait besoin de ça !

Cependant, il donna l'argent aux jeunes, qui le prirent et s'en allèrent. Monsieur Dominique était lui aussi au courant de la situation, qu'il désapprouvait complètement. Mais il fallait bien que le commerce marche, et donc à chaque fois il filait le fric au fils, tout en sachant que la mère viendrait lui racheter la télé peu après. Il regarda les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient au loin, marmonnant des « sale gosses » par ci et des « où va la jeunesse ? » par là.

Edward et Envy de leur côté étaient tout contents. Billets en poche, ils rejoignaient le centre ville d'un air détendu. Ils allaient pouvoir passer une bonne soirée, pas de galère pour ce soir.

- Attend moi à mon appart' ,dit Envy à Edward au tournant d'une rue, Si y'a pas trop de queue je devrais être là dans 30 minutes je pense…

- Ok ,répondit l'autre en lui tendant l'argent, tandis que le brun lui passait les clés.

Edward regarda Envy s'éloigner et prendre la direction des quartiers Sud.

- Et magnes toi ! lui lança-t-il.

Oui, il fallait qu'il se dépêche… Edward commençait à se sentir perdu au milieu de toute cette triste agglomération grouillante de monde, qui passait et repassait dans tous les sens. Il avait besoin de son médicament, et le plus vite possible !


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Envy était revenu, et avait balancé sur la table un petit paquet hermétique, son sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres. Le reste allait très vite. Un coup de briquet sur une cuillère, on chauffe la poudre diluée avec de l'eau, on met du coton sur l'embout de la seringue, on aspire la préparation avec la seringue, on serre la sangle autour du bras et on injecte. Et là, on pousse un soupir de soulagement, pupilles dilatées, tandis qu'un sentiment d'euphorie extrême s'empare de tout notre être : le « flash ». Il dure 5 à 10 secondes, mais ce sont les secondes les plus intenses de tout le trip, celles qui valent bien tous les téléviseurs du monde. Le rire devient alors le moyen de communication principal, et c'est rare que l'on sache la raison de ces fous rires. On ressent une chaleur agréable. Plus de douleurs physiques, plus de douleurs morales, on est bien au dessus de tout ça. On est en paix. Oui, on est dans un autre monde, où tout est possible, où la vision des choses est vraiment plus intéressante.

Et c'était dans ce monde merveilleux que se trouvaient Edward et Envy. Complètement morts de rire, ils s'adonnaient à l'un de leur passe-temps favori, le but du jeu étant de danser en même temps que la musique et de s'arrêter en même temps qu'elle. Les chaises musicales, mais sans chaises. Les basses résonnaient fortement à travers les enceintes, diffusant une musique plutôt psychédélique, les plongeant dans une autre matrix.

Jusqu'ici les voisins ne s'étaient jamais plaints de la musique qu'ils mettaient à plein volume en aprèm ou en soirée, c'est pour ça que c'était bien chez Envy. Dans son appartement, la lumière du jour passait par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, qui à elle seule éclairait tout le salon. On se sentait comme dans un cocon dedans, c'était parfait pour se poser tranquillement.

Envy se laissa tomber sur des coussins éparpillés sur le sol, empreint à un nouveau fou rire. Edward aussi se remit à rigoler, se pencha vers lui de façon incertaine, tapa son poing contre le sien, comme ils faisaient toujours quand ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans le même état.

- C'est de la super came, ma poule… articula Envy, sa voix rendue lente par la substance qui continuait d'alimenter son cerveau. De la dynamite !

- Encore mieux que ça mec ! dit Edward en se prenant la tête dans les mains, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant de se tourner vers le lecteur pour choisir la musique qui irait le mieux avec l'ambiance.

Il était 22h quand Envy et Edward se pointèrent au mini-bar ouvert 24h/24, car la faim avait commencé à se faire sentir. Accoudés au comptoir, ils finissaient leur glace dans leur coin, en état de phase. Envy, qui réfléchissait depuis un moment, se tourna vers Edward.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? dit-il, On achète un bloc de cette poudre, on la coupe et on revend.

- On pourrait doubler la mise facile ! répondit le blond en léchant sa glace vanille.

- Après, on en rachète à chaque fois un peu plus, et c'est parti ! On se fait notre affaire ! Ça serait mortel ,finit le brun, son sourire s'étirant rien qu'à la pensée de ce projet.

- Et en un rien de temps, on aurait une livre de pure de chez Scar ,continua Edward, lui aussi absorbé par cette nouvelle vision du futur.

- Et voilà le travail ma poule, pas de galère !

Alors qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà refaits, un policier en service vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Il commanda « comme d'habitude » au vieux barman, et se mit à lire son journal, un soda à la main. Envy détourna la tête, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'un flic soit dans les parages, qu'il soit en possession de stupéfiants ou non. Edward au contraire, se mit à fixer le nouveau venu, avec un petit air intéressé. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le revolver du policier, pendu à sa ceinture. Le blond eut un petit sourire malicieux, et se tourna vers Envy pour lui montrer l'objet qu'il convoitait. Le brun lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête.

Cependant, Edward avança sa main, jusqu'à toucher l'arme du bout du doigt. Puis soudain, il s'en empara d'un geste brusque, le policier eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il se précipita vers lui pour le lui reprendre, mais Edward qui s'était levé le balança à Envy, qui s'était placé de l'autre côté. Ils se mirent à se l'envoyer comme une balle de tennis, laissant le flic s'approcher d'eux, plein d'espoir, avant de le relancer. Désorienté, le policier se mit à courir de l'un à l'autre, sans parvenir à attraper son revolver, sous les rires des deux jeunes. Il fit un faux pas, perdit l'équilibre, et se retrouva fesses contre le sol, c'est alors que..

- Autre chose ? dit le barman.

Le jeune homme blond devant lui avait les yeux vitreux, perdu dans le vide, et de toute évidence les oreilles bouchées. Le vieux répéta sa question plus fortement. Le policier assis à droite regardait la scène du coin de l'œil. Envy donna alors un coup de coude dans l'épaule d'Edward, ce qui sembla le ramener à la réalité.

- Hein ? Ah, euh… Non, rien, ça ira ,répondit-il avec un petit sourire confus.

Il regarda le flic à côté de lui, qui avait reporté son attention sur son journal, son revolver bien calé à sa ceinture. Sous un signe de tête d'Envy, ils quittèrent le mini-bar, et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues sombres de Central, faiblement éclairées par quelques néons.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Trisha alla chercher son téléviseur. Savourant son pot de glace stracciatella, elle marchait rapidement entre les étalages des petits magasins. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, après tout.

- Bien l'bonjour Mme Elric ,dit monsieur Dominique en la voyant arriver.

- Bonjour monsieur Dominique. Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est un très bon jour, et vous ?

- Je ne me plains pas... marmonna-t-il, Vous voulez votre télé ?

- Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas ,répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Après l'avoir regardée, monsieur Dominique soupira.

- Mme Elric, je peux vous poser une question, sans vous vexer ?

Trisha haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait combien d'années qu'on se connait vous et moi ? continua-t-il, Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à la police de parler à Edward ? Il volerait plus la télé !

- Monsieur Dominique, je ne peux pas faire ça ,répondit-elle en souriant tristement, Edward est mon seul enfant, je n'ai que lui !

Le concerné soupira de nouveau, mais accepta les billets que lui tendaient Trisha, qui le remercia avant de s'en aller.

Un tour de clé dans le cadenas, on attrape la télécommande, et on presse le bouton rouge. Pas très compliqué d'allumer une télé. Et, oh ! Quel bonheur elle vous procure ! Ces belles images colorées, ces voix et ces personnes qui vous semblent si proches. A croire qu'il y a des gens miniatures derrière la vitre qui en quelque sorte communiquent avec vous, tous prêts à vous divertir, à vous faire pleurer, à vous faire peur, à vous faire stresser, à vous faire rêver, à vous faire rire... A vous faire vivre, bien installé dans votre fauteuil, le pied !

Sur le téléviseur de Trisha s'affichait :

J uste

U n

I nstant

C réons

l'E xcellence

J.U.I.C.E, était le slogan de son émission préférée. Alors que les spectateurs se levaient pour applaudir, elle ouvrait une belle boîte de chocolat. C'était son pêché mignon, le chocolat. « Vivez plus passionnément que jamais !» disait la télé, et elle passait ses doigts sur les sucreries enveloppées, se demandant lequel elle allait choisir. « Mords, dans la vie ! Mords, mords, dans la vie !» scandaient les spectateurs, et Trisha croquait dans un chocolat au lait, le savourant en fermant les yeux. « Parlez-en autour de vous, vous connaissez J.U.I.C.E ? Vivez J.U.I.C.E !». Quel bonheur de retrouver sa télé.

* * *

><p>Depuis un moment, Winry regardait les toits des immeubles qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle les fixaient, ses yeux bleu profond reflétant le ciel dégagé, se demandant ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle sautait de si haut.<p>

Winry Rockbell était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle avait la peau claire, une poitrine généreuse, une taille fine, de jolies hanches et de longues jambes. Sans oublier ses grands yeux bleus, plutôt océan. Bref, une belle fille de 25 ans.

Omnibulée par sa contemplation d'immeubles, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement derrière elle. Mais elle ne sursauta pas quand un baiser se déposa sur sa joue. Elle sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement ces lèvres douces, ce parfum masculin qui flottait dans l'air.

- Tu es en retard ,murmura-t-elle à Edward (bah oui, qui d'autre ^^?).

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche cette fois.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis l'adolescence ils se croisaient dans des soirées et autres rassemblements, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. Ce fut après qu'il ait passé son diplôme qu'une amie d'Edward lui présenta vraiment Winry, cette jeune fille entreprenante et rêveuse, marginale de la société. Très vite, ils furent épris l'un de l'autre. Leur amour était pur. Aussi pur que la drogue que Winry découvrit grâce à Edward. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Ce jour là, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en bas d'un immeuble inconnu, dans lequel ils rentrèrent sans difficulté, comme d'habitude. Edward pressa plusieurs boutons de l'interphone au hasard, et quand une voix de vieil homme chevrotante demanda «Oui, qui-est-ce ?», il répondit sur le même ton par un charabia de syllabes, ce qui faisait toujours rire Winry. Et une fois encore, le plan marcha et la porte devant eux se déverrouilla. Comme des enfants, ils coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et pressèrent le bouton du dernier étage. Dans l'ascenseur ils jouèrent à la bataille du pouce, qu'Edward gagna facilement. Le «ding» leur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie d'urgence.

- Merde, y'a une alarme ! constata le blond.

- Alors ? Qu'est c'qu'on fait ? lança Winry qui le regardait en souriant, semblant le mettre au défi.

Il se pencha vers le système d'alarme, relié à de simples fils. Tandis que Winry surveillait l'ascenseur et les escaliers, il en arracha un, qu'il rattacha à un autre fil un peu plus haut, désactivant le système en deux temps trois mouvements. Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il prit son air de «tu vois c'est pas si compliqué», et poussa la porte, laissant entrer le soleil éblouissant de l'après-midi.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Trisha essayait en vain de replacer correctement les antennes de son poste, pour récupérer l'image de son émission. Cela arrivait souvent, depuis que le téléviseur se faisait trimballer d'un bout à l'autre de Central par Edward. Alors que l'image continuait de grésiller, le téléphone sonna. Jugeant préférable de s'occuper de la télé en premier, elle ne répondit qu'à la 6eme sonnerie, de justesse.

- Allô ?

- Mme Elric ? Mme Trisha Elric ? demanda une voix d'homme.

- C'est bien moi !

- Je suis Lyle Russell de Maylon & Block

- Non, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée ,coupa Trisha prête à raccrocher.

- Attendez Mme Elric, je ne veux rien vous vendre ! continua Russell, Je veux juste vous offrir la chance de passer à la télévision ! Vous voyez Maylon & Block..

- La télévision ? répondit-elle, incrédule.

- C'est exact Mme Elric, à la télévision. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Ecoutez, mais... Je n'ai aucun argent à vous donner je ..

- Je ne veux pas d'argent, Mme Elric. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous avez déjà gagné ! Maylon & Block recrute des candidats pour de nombreuses émissions, vous avez déjà été choisie parmi d'autres, ce qui veut dire que vous avez déjà gagné !

Devant Trisha, l'émission de Hughes affichait « On a un gagnant !» en grosses lettres jaunes. Elle eut un petit rire, ne sachant que dire.

- Et oui Mme Elric ,continua Russell de sa voix joyeuse, Félicitations !

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer à la télévision, c'est fantastique ! répondit-elle d'une voix émue.

- C'est ça, vous, à la télévision ! Vous recevrez tous les détails nécessaires par la poste. Au revoir, encore bravo, et bonne continuation !

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, éteint le poste, Trisha alla dans sa chambre, le coeur encore battant. Sur sa commode de chambre, il y avait un cadre. Elle le prit, et regarda la photo encadrée qui lui était si chère.

Elle avait été prise le jour de la remise des diplômes du lycée d'Edward. A gauche de la photo, il y avait une Trisha plus jeune, plus belle. En se regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette robe rouge flamboyante qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, ce sourire radieux, ces beaux cheveux encore châtains, ces yeux verts qui semblaient scintiller de bonheur... Elle tenait par le bras un Edward coiffé du chapeau des diplômés, vêtu de la robe des diplômés, muni de son diplôme. Il avait un sourire timide, et ses yeux semblaient fuir l'objectif. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre des attentions. A sa droite, la main sur son épaule, se tenait Van Hohenheim, très digne. Ce jour là, il avait mit son bel habit gris qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux encore blonds, relevés en queue de cheval. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses yeux dorés semblaient animés, tant son regard était perçant.

Trisha reposa le cadre, puis se dirigea vers son placard. Elle en sortit la fameuse robe rouge, toute emballée de plastique protecteur. Elle la posa sur le lit, et la contempla un moment. Elle avait vraiment envie de se revoir dedans. Elle la passa, et tout se passa bien, jusqu'au moment où elle dû remonter la fermeture éclair dans le dos. Elle força un peu, mais sans succès, la fermeture restait coincée. Elle soupira de frustration, puis enfila les escarpins beiges qui allaient avec la robe. Elle regarda le résultat dans le miroir, et bien que la robe n'était pas totalement fermée, que ses cheveux tiraient sur le châtain-gris, et qu'elle avait des rides en plus, elle sourit, de ce même sourire qu'elle avait sur la photo.

Du haut de l'immeuble, des avions en papier journal fusaient de part et d'autre dans l'air, tel des oiseaux de chasse. Au début, ils semblaient planer quelques secondes, puis d'un coup se mettaient à chuter rapidement vers le sol, avant de s'écraser. C'était l'occupation qu'avaient trouvé Edward et Winry alors qu'ils parlaient, accoudés au rebord du toit, d'un sujet qu'ils avaient discuté tant de fois, mais qui était toujours d'actualité.

- J'te comprends pas ... disait Edward, Pourquoi t'es si dure avec tes parents ?

Winry l'écoutait sans répondre, occupée à faire de nouveaux avions.

- Enfin, ils te payent tout ce que tu veux ! continua le blond, Ils t'ont offert un appart', ils te payent un psy...

- Ouais, ils m'offrent tout, c'est bien, c'est super... soupira Winry, indifférente.

Edward la regarda, avant de lancer un avion, qui alla s'écraser un peu plus bas.

- Mais, l'argent, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'eux, tu sais , reprit la blonde, C'est tout ce qu'ils sont capables d'offrir...

Winry était issue d'une famille assez riche. Ses parents, l'un docteur de renom et l'autre propriétaire d'une fabrique de lingerie, avaient une maison dans Northern Central, le quartier le plus chic et le plus aisé de la ville. Winry avait grandit entourée de nourrices, de cadeaux, de personnes à sa disposition. Elle était allée dans des écoles privées, avait accompagné ses parents dans des soirées mondaines. Elle connaissait le grand monde, c'est pourquoi elle le haïssait tant. C'était pour elle un environnement matérialiste, faux, hypocrite, superficiel, où l'épaisseur du portefeuille comptait plus que la personnalité cachée derrière. Elle préférait largement aller en vacances à Resembool, dans la maison de campagne de sa grand mère Pinako. Elle adorait s'y balader avec ses grosses bottes pleines de terre, admirer les auto-mails made in Rockbell, et respirer le naturel. C'était d'ailleurs à force d'y aller et de côtoyer sa grand mère au fort caractère qu'elle avait finit par adorer la bio-mécanique, mais surtout détester ce monde et ses parents qui ne lui avaient jamais apporté de chaleur humaine.

Et malgré qu'il en était conscient, Edward avait du mal à comprendre. Il faut dire que venant d'une famille peu aisée, la vie de Winry lui semblait parfaite.

- Et si tu coupais les ponts avec eux ? proposa-t-il.

- Comment tu veux que je fasse ? dit-elle, en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- J'en sais rien... ,répondit-il en haussant les épaules, Tu pourrais vendre tes créations d'auto-mail ? Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, ouvres un magasin !

- Je peux pas ,soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je passerais beaucoup moins de temps avec toi ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

Edward sourit à son tour et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Enlacés, ils contemplaient le trafic des voitures en contre-bas. Puis, leur regard s'étendant au-dessus du nuage de pollution se perdit vers la ligne d'horizon, qui séparait la mer et le ciel.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Gracia Hughes était en train de préparer une tarte au pomme quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Pestant que c'était toujours au bon moment qu'on la dérangeait, elle alla tout de même ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Trisha Elric, sa voisine du dessous, vêtue d'une superbe robe rouge de soirée.

- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

- Quand je vais te le dire tu vas sauter au plafond ! répondit Trisha, toute souriante.

Cela faisait un an que Gracia avait emménagé dans l'immeuble, et elle et Trisha avaient tout de suite sympathisé. En effet, Gracia l'avait intriguée car elle avait le même nom que Maes de la télé, bien qu'aucun lien avec lui. Elle était un peu plus jeune, mais aussi seule que Trisha. Elle était divorcée et avait une fille de 19 ans qui venait la voir tous les vendredis.

Après lui avoir raconté le coup de fil de Maylon & Block, Trisha la pria de l'aider à décoincer cette satanée fermeture éclair. Malheureusement ce n'était pas une question de fermeture cassée, il est vrai que Trisha avait pris un peu de poids depuis la remise des diplômes. Voyant son amie découragée, Gracia lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'ai un livre de régime extra !

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi sur le toit de l'immeuble à refaire le monde et lancer des avions, Edward et Winry décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. En refermant la porte de secours, Winry se tourna vers le système d'alarme.

- Hey ! lança-t-elle à Edward.

Il se retourna, et regarda Winry laisser pendre sa main sur un fil, précisément celui qui déclenchait l'alarme. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle l'arracha d'un coup. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans tout l'édifice. En souriant, le blond passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et elle fit de même avec les siens. Cependant ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, les gardiens allaient bientôt monter. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur. Voyant la lumière accrochée au dessus clignoter, Winry rigola d'excitation.

- Ils arrivent !

Ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher derrière un mur, tels deux espions, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Deux gardiens en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de secours. Ils passèrent tout près des deux blonds. Il suffisait qu'ils se retournent pour qu'ils les voient. Mais avant que ça n'arrive, Edward et Winry coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et pressèrent le bouton du rez de chaussée. Mission accomplie.

Ils adoraient ce sentiment d'adrénaline qui les parcouraient quand ils faisaient quelque chose d'interdit. C'est pourquoi ils se mettaient souvent dans des situations délicates, jamais graves, mais ils aimaient prendre des risques. Après tout, dans ce monde de fou où l'autorité était présente partout, il fallait bien trouver le moyen de s'amuser, quitte à passer pour des enfants de 5 ans.

Durant toute la descente des étages, Edward et Winry s'embrassaient langoureusement, leurs corps plaqués contre la paroi, car l'adrénaline leur avait donné chaud ! Ils sortirent de l'immeuble aussi facilement qu'ils y étaient rentrés, en courant et en riant, main dans la main. Direction l'appartement de Winry.

Plusieurs fois par jour, Trisha alla regarder dans sa boîte aux lettres, espérant un signe de Maylon & Block. Rien à 16h34, tout comme à 15h48. Elle retourna dans son appartement, et alluma la télé sur l'émission de Hughes, où ce dernier scandait « Mords, dans la vie ! Mords, mords, dans la vie », avec les spectateurs.

Assise dans son fauteuil, Trisha lisait le livre que Gracia lui avait prêté, intitulé « 5 kilos en 10 jours ». Le petit-déjeuner stipulait un œuf dur, une moitié de pamplemousse et un café. (**sans sucre**) était inscrit en évidence. Trisha fit une grimace. Du pamplemousse et du café sans sucre ? Le déjeuner, **sans sauce**. Partout ou elle regardait, elle voyait des **sans** quelque chose, écrit en gros. Dépitée, elle reposa le livre. Elle se demandait vraiment, elle qui était si gourmande, comment elle allait survivre à ce régime draconien.

L'appartement que Winry partageait avec Edward était grand, et très haut de plafond. Cependant ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de l'aménager plus que ça. Les murs n'étaient pas encore recouverts de papier peint, et des lumières qui ressemblaient plus à des néons pendaient au plafond. Pourtant elle se sentait ici chez elle avec Edward, après tout la grande vie ne faisait que commencer.

Après avoir couru et s'être baladés sur la plage, profitant des longues journées qu'apportait l'été, les deux blonds épuisés avaient pris une douche. Puis ils s'étaient endormis dans le canapé, ce que normalement ils faisaient quand ils étaient défoncés. Winry était toute blottie contre Edward, la tête enfouie dans son cou, la main sur son épaule. Lui la tenait dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa hanche. Tout enlacés, ils dormaient paisiblement, comme des enfants qui se seraient bien dépensés dans la cour de récré. Il n'y avait pas meilleur sommeil que celui là.


End file.
